Don't Let Go
by CRene
Summary: After an accident, Detective Kate Beckett has to start over, will her past come back to haunt her or will Rick save her from herself?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Don't Let Go

**Author:** CRene

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** After an accident, Detective Kate Beckett has to start over, will her past come back to haunt her or will Rick save her from herself?

***Notes*** I am starting another story which is now the third one here on . I must be crazy or so full of Castle stories that I can't stop because if I don't get these written they will bug me for days. This story takes place after Season 4 Episode 9 (Kill Shot), but anything after that has not taken place.

**Prologue:**

Detective Kate Beckett stood in the middle of the empty warehouse with her gun drawn. Looking around the warehouse she couldn't see anything except her partner, Castle, on the other side of the warehouse.

"Nothing," Castle whispered shrugging his shoulders looking over at Beckett.

"Damn it," Beckett stated walking towards the exit. "Where are they?"

The partners located the warehouse realizing it was the last known address the suspects had bought several months ago. A child was missing, a mother dead, and two suspects were nowhere to be found.

"Castle, come on," Beckett shouted as she exited the door onto the parking lot.

Beckett walked towards the standard issued Crown Victoria as her cell phone rang. Castle exited the building seconds later and caught movement on the right side of the building. He looked over to Beckett on her cell phone then over to the where he had seen the movement. A black Escalade that was empty when they arrived at the scene earlier was now barreling down the parking lot towards his partner.

"Kate!" Castle screamed knowing there wasn't enough time.

Beckett turned her body as soon as she heard Castle she dropped her cell phone and pulled out her gun firing a shot before she jumped out of the way of the vehicle. Yet it wasn't fast enough, the driver's side hit her sending her flying back towards the Crown Victoria and hitting the ground with a thud.

Castle ran towards Kate, the woman who held his heart. Suddenly he flashed to another moment months ago when she was shot in the chest at Captain Montgomery's funeral. He held her in his arms watching her slip away from him that day. His heart began to break once again watching the woman he love hurt.

"Kate," Rick said picking her head up off the ground. He instantly felt the sticky substance on his hands and realized it was blood-her blood. "Oh god, Kate, wake up."

Castle grabbed his phone from the inside of his jacket dialing 911. After telling the operator the address of the warehouse, he swept her auburn hair out of her face and noticed her eyes fluttering for a moment.

"Kate, come back to me," he pleaded. "Don't leave me again. I can't lose you."

"I heard you," she mumbled putting her hand up to his cheek. "I love you, too."

In an instant her eyes closed and her body went limp in his arms. The moment he had waited for had just happened, to hear Kate admit that she had loved him and now she was gone.

"No," he screamed looking up and his heart was breaking losing the only woman he had only truly loved.


	2. Chapter 2

***Note*** Wow! All of the alerts for this story are amazing especially considering it was such a short piece right now. And thank you for the reviews also, they are greatly appreciated. I have wanted to write this next part since Cuffed aired because that episode was so squeal worthy I had to watch it again! I will try to write a chapter of "Let Me In" before the week is over also. So here is the next Chapter of Don't Let Go.

**Chapter Two**

It had been twenty-five minutes since the ambulance had arrived at the hospital and he couldn't sit stop thinking about what had happened. He fought with the paramedics about letting him ride in the back of the ambulance with Kate. Rick knew he should have waited for the police to arrive at the scene, yet he needed Kate, he needed to be with her, to hold her hand while the paramedics worked on her in the back of the ambulance. He couldn't lose her, not like this, not run down by a perp.

Now he paced the hallway waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him that Kate was going to be okay. He kept replaying the events of their time together and the confession Kate made before losing conscious that he didn't realize his friends had arrived at the hospital.

"How's our girl?" Lanie asked putting her hand on Rick's shoulder making him jump.

"Lanie, how long have you been here?"

"I just got here. What happened?" Lanie wondered leading Rick over to sit down on one of the uncomfortable benches in the hallway.

"The suspects surprised us when we came outside of the warehouse, Lanie. I didn't get to her quick enough like the last time. I should have noticed something wasn't right. I wasn't fast enough and now she could die on me-again."

"This isn't your fault, Castle, just like the last time our girl was hurt," Lanie explained taking his hand.

"There was so much blood, Lanie. She bounced around like a pinball from the SUV that hit her to the Crown Vic to the ground. I don't know what I will do if I lost her."

"You won't lose her-we won't. Let me see if I can find out anything. Did you call her dad and let him know is going on?"

"No, I should though; all I kept thinking about was what she told me before she lost consciousness and the look in her eyes. I should also check with Esposito, Kate was talking to him before she was it."

"The two of you will be back to your adorable bantering ways in no time," Lanie stated before leaving him alone in the hallway of the busy hospital.

"Please, I hope you're right, Lanie," he murmured even though he knew she was too far away now to hear him. He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and realized he was going to be doing something that Kate was always good at – telling a loved one about their family member being hurt or murdered. He had to call Jim Beckett and inform him that his daughter was once again fighting for her life.

A few minutes later Castle settled back against the wall closing his eyes for just a moment. All he could see was Kate's eyes hear her voice, and the feel of her blood on his hands.

"Castle," Esposito said walking up to him startling him for a second. "Did you get a good look at the make and model of the vehicle or the driver?"

"It was Gregory Masters behind the wheel and his brother Norman in the passenger's seat. The warehouse was empty when we got there, but there was a black Escalade parked near the warehouse. Beckett checked it out before hand and it was empty, it looked like it had been there awhile. Then when we came out of the building, she got the call from you and I was a little ways behind. I noticed something out of the corner of my eye then suddenly the Escalade came roaring down the parking lot. Beckett gets off a couple of rounds I believe before she tries to jump out of the way, but she got clipped from the driver's side."

"Why didn't you stay at the scene until Ryan or I could get there?" Esposito questioned. "It could have saved us some time coming here."

"You know, Esposito. I couldn't leave Beckett alone in the ambulance. She needed me."

"But we wasted precious time looking for these guys because of your need to stay with Beckett," he argued. "You know she can take care of herself."

"You weren't there; you didn't see her bounce from one vehicle to the next than smack herself so hard on the ground that she crushed her skull. Don't tell me I should have left her there. I will never leave her and she knows that."

"Your problem bro is you think with your heart not your head. When Beckett gets out of surgery she will bust your ass on not following procedure," Esposito told him.

"I don't care what she does to me once she gets out of surgery; just as long as she is alive," Castle mentioned suddenly feeling drained from the events of the day. Once again he closes his eyes and leans back against the wall. All he wants is Kate to be okay, it doesn't matter what she does to him afterward just as long as she is alive. She has to be okay, he reminds himself; she admitted she loved him before losing consciousness. It took her three years and several months to admit it, now all he needed was her to be okay, so they could move forward together.

"Please, Kate, come back to me," Castle whispered before the tears finally broke.

It took another ten minutes before someone finally walked out of the double doors. The look on their face spoke volumes in Castle's eyes. Suddenly all the missed chances and what if's were not enough. He had to have her back.

"Mr. Castle, I'm sorry," the doctor said pulling his surgical cap off of his head.

"No," Castle screamed falling to the ground his heart breaking into pieces. "She can't be gone, not my Kate."


End file.
